Descendants (soundtrack)
The Descendants Soundtrack is a soundtrack for the Disney Channel Original Movie "Descendants." The CD will arrive in stores and online download sites from Walt Disney Records on July 31, 2015 - the same day the DCOM premieres at 8pm ET/PT! tracklist #1.Rotten to the Core Performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce and Booboo Stewart #2.Evil Like Me Performed by Kristin Chenoweth and Dove Cameron #3.Did I Mention Performed by Jeff Lewis, Mitchell Hope #4.If Only Performed by Dove Cameron #5.Be Our Guest Performed by Mitchell Hope, Spencer Lee, Kala Balch, Marco Marinangeli #6.If Only (Reprise) Performed by Dove Cameron #7.Set It Off Performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, Cameron Boyce, Booboo Stewart, Mitchell Hope, Sarah Jeffrey and Jeff Lewis #8.Believe Performed by Shawn Mendes Descendants: Wicked World Bonus Tracks #1. Rotten to the Core Performed by Sofia Carson #2.Night Is Young Performed by China Anne McClain #3.Good Is the New Bad Performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson and China Anne McClain #4.I’m Your Girl Performed by Felicia Barton #5.Descendants Score Suite Performed by David Lawrence Some parts of this page contain spoilers. "Rotten To The Core" Dove Cameron (Mal), Cameron Boyce (Carlos), Sofia Carson (Evie), Booboo Stewart (Jay) Mal: They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad Jay: A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home Evie: So I've got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love Carlos: They think I'm callous A low-life hood I feel so useless Misunderstood and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world Chorus: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core) I'm rotten to the core. Mal: Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm just... unique! Jay: What, me? A traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that? Evie: So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made you hurt? Carlos: The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is... You ain't seen nothing yet! and Evie: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world Chorus: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next—like the kid next door I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the (core), I'm rotten to the core Mal (Rotten To The Core).jpg Isle of Lost (Rotten To The Core).jpg Evie (Rotten To The Core).jpg Carlos (Rotten To The Core).jpg Jay (Rotten To The Core).jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-21-02h17m23s217.jpg Jay (Rotten To The Core) 2.jpg Evil Like Me Kristin Chenoweth (Maleficent), Dove Cameron (Mal) Lyric Excerpt (Maleficent) '' Don't you wanna be evil like me? Don't you wanna be mean? Don't you wanna make mischief Your daily routine? Well you can spend your life Attending to the poor But when you're evil, doing less is doing more. '''This song will be in between Maleficent and her daughter Mal and when she visited the Museum of Cultural History.' Mal (If Only) Reprise.jpg|Evil Like Me (Mal/Maleficent) Mal & Maleficent (Evil Like Me).jpg|Mal & Maleficent (Evil Like Me) Mal & Maleficent (Evil Like Me) 2.jpg|Mal & Maleficent (Evil Like Me) Did I Mention Jeff Lewis (Singing Voice of Ben) Lyric Excerpt Because my love for you is ridiculous I never knew (who knew) that it could be like this My love for you is ridiculous My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S) It's (ridiculous) Just (ridiculous) And I will get my kingdom with just one kiss. Because my love for you is ridiculous Ben sang this song when he was under Mal's love spell and proclaim to the whole school his love for her. Ben (Did I Mention) 5.jpg|Ben (Did I Mention) Ben (Did I Mention) 4.jpg|Ben (Did I Mention) Ben (Did I Mention) 3.jpg|Ben (Did I Mention) Ben (Did I Mention) 2.jpg|Ben (Did I Mention) Ben (Did I Mention).jpg|Ben (Did I Mention) Ben (Be Our Guest).jpg|Ben (Did I Mention) If Only Dove Cameron (Mal) Lyrics A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening? Cuz' up till now I've fought the light Nothing lost but something missing I can't decide what's wrong, what's right Which way should I go..... If only I knew what my heart was telling me Tell me what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Oh-oh Yeah! If only I could read the signs in front of me I can't finally wait to Who I'm meant to be. Oh-oh If only.... If Only... If Only... Oh-oh..... Am I crazy Maybe we could h--appen Yeah! Will you still be with me When the m--agic's all run out If only I knew what my heart was telling me Tell me what I'm feeling Is this just a dream? Oh-oh If only... Oh-oh..... If only... Oh-oh..... If only... Oh-oh..... If only... If only.... This song will be in the lake scene with Mal choosing to complete the mission or not. Mal (If Only).jpg|Mal (If Only) Mal (If Only) 2.jpg|Mal (If Only) Mal (If Only) 3.jpg|Mal (If Only) Be Our Guest Mitchell Hope (Ben) Lyric Excerpt Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Be our guest Be our guest Yeah Come on Be our guest Beef ragout Cheese souffle Pie and pudding "en flambe" We'll prepare and serve with flair A culinary cabaret! You're alone And you're scared But the banquet's all prepared This song will happen on the school picnic with all of the character. Ben (Be Our Guest).jpg|Ben (Be Our Guest) Ben (Be Our Guest) 2.jpg|Ben (Be Our Guest) Ben (Be Our Guest) 3.jpg|Ben (Be Our Guest) Ben (Be Our Guest) 4.jpg|Ben (Be Our Guest) If Only (Reprise) Dove Cameron (Mal) Lyric Excerpt A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening? I know it's time to say goodbye So hard to let go A different version of the first. This version is when Mal is making the reverse love spell potion/cupcake for Ben. Mal (If Only Reprise).jpg|Mal (If Only Reprise) Mal (If Only Reprise) 2.jpg|Mal (If Only Reprise) Set It Off Dove Cameron (Mal), Cameron Boyce (Carlos), Sofia Carson (Evie), Booboo Stewart (Jay), Jeff Lewis (Singing voice of Ben), Sarah Jeffrey (Audrey) Lyric Excerpt (All) Let's set it off Oh yeah Start a chain reaction and never let it stop Let's set it off Oh yeah You can make it happen With everything you got Let's set it off Get, ready, set it off We're 'bout set it off Get, ready, set it off We're 'bout set it off The last song of the movie right before the ending credit starts to roll. The scenes in the slideshow suggest that the 4 villain descendants are now accepted for who they are. Descendant Cast (Set It Off) 4.jpg|Descendant Cast (Set It Off) Descendant Cast (Set It Off) 3.jpg|Descendant Cast (Set It Off) Descendant Cast (Set It Off) 2.jpg|Descendant Cast (Set It Off) Descendant Cast (Set It Off).jpg|Descendant Cast (Set It Off) Descendant Cast (Set It Off) 5.jpg|Descendant Cast (Set It Off) Believe Shawn Mendes The ending credit song of the movie. Scenes from the whole movie are being played while this song is playing. With only few lines of the song are being sang. With more of the "I Believe" on loop. Rotten To The Core (Sofia Carson Version) Sofia Carson This is a solo version of the song Rotten To The Core. This version of the song is not in the movie. This is a bonus track of the soundtrack. Performed by Sofia Carson. Night Is Young China Anne McClain This is a bonus track of the soundtrack. Good Is The New Bad Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson, China Anne McClain This is a bonus track of the soundtrack. I'm Your Girl Felicia Barton This is a bonus track of the soundtrack. Category:Songs Category:Soundtracks